


Returning the Favour

by dreamdustmama



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamdustmama/pseuds/dreamdustmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there are memories of drunken blowjobs, (very) prattish behavior, hiding behind bins, non-apologies, and returning the favour.  Or, Merlin goes to a party with Gwen, where nothing seems to be going right until finally something does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning the Favour

"What are you doing tonight?"

Merlin rolled his eyes and shifted his phone to his other ear, opening his fridge door and scowling at the contents. "Hello to you too, Gwen. Oh I'm just wonderful, thank you for asking, and amazingly headache free despite the crazy amounts of alcohol you forced down my throat last night."

Gwen huffed. "Oh, please. You're never hungover, even when you get shit-faced enough to have anonymous loo sex with hot blond guys."

"What?" Merlin asked, cautiously poking at…something. Oh God, it moved. "What are you talking about?"

"The blond guy," Gwen repeated unhelpfully. "The one there with his mates. You insisted he was straight, and when I told you he was gayer than a maypole you decided to prove me wrong. Or you right, same difference."

Merlin creased his brow in thought, pulling out a block of something that might possibly be cheese. He sniffed it carefully and promptly gagged, dropping it onto the counter. Nope, definitely not cheese. "You mean the bloke with the crooked teeth?" It was all a bit blurry, but he did remember those teeth (which were most definitely _not_ endearing, thank you very much). He also remembered impossibly blue eyes and the way they had shined with humor when he had— "Oh, fuck."

Gwen literally chortled. "So you _do_ remember?"

"Gwen," Merlin moaned, closing his eyes and thumping his head against the freezer door. "Gwen, I _begged_ him to let me suck him off. Oh my God."

"I know," Gwen said with obvious delight. "You were quite enthusiastic in your insistence. Probably in the act of doing it, too, but I wouldn't really know about that since the two of you disappeared into the men's."

He was assaulted with the sudden memory of a thick cock in his mouth and a hand tightly twisted in his hair, his own cock pulsing in his jeans as he came untouched. Well. That would explain why his boxers had been stuck to his groin this morning. "I hate you. No, really, I do. Why the bloody hell didn't you _stop_ me?"

"I tried," Gwen's very evil grin could nearly be heard through the phone. "You told me to quit being a cock-blocker and go fuck my new girlfriend."

Merlin paused, horrified at himself. "Did I really?"

"Oh yes," Gwen said, sounding downright gleeful. "If you hadn't been all over the guy I think he would have thought you were straight and jealous as hell because you were madly in love with me."

Merlin groaned. Loudly.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Gwen asked, reminding him of her opening inquiry.

"Nothing that involves you and alcohol," Merlin said flatly. He opened his eyes and glanced warily into his fridge. "What are you wanting to do?"

"Remember the girl I was talking to most of last night? The one you accused of being my new girlfriend?"

An image of dark hair and pale eyes immediately rose in his mind. "Yeah, what was her name? Martha?"

"_Morgana_," Gwen corrected with a soft snort. "Anyway, she's having a Beltane party tonight and she's invited both of us. She apparently shares a house out in the country with her brother, and they have a backyard big enough for a bonfire."

Merlin considered this carefully. "Will there be food?"

"More than even you can eat."

"Alright, I'm in."

~*~

Merlin stared wide-eyed from the passenger seat as Gwen drove her little car up the stone driveway and parked behind a blood red convertible. He'd never been in a home so large before, and if he was perfectly honest he really just wanted to turn around and go back to his tiny little flat.

"Gwen," he said faintly. "This is not a house."

Gwen shot him an amused look, turning off the engine and tossing her keys into her purse. "It's a house, Merlin. I mean, just because it's…" she trailed off, turning to look at it again. "Well. Bloody huge, really." She paused, biting her lip. "Okay, it's more like a mansion than just a house, but still."

Merlin looked at her helplessly. "This isn't even a mansion. This is like—" he gesticulated wildly, "—a fucking _palace_."

"It's not _that_ bad," Gwen protested, looking back at him with a slightly stricken expression. "I know what you're thinking, Merlin. You can't back out now!"

Merlin struggled with himself briefly, but one look at Gwen's hopeful expression—and the fact that she hadn't shut up once about Morgana the whole drive over—had him folding like a house of cards. "Fine," he sighed, and pointed at her. "But you so owe me."

Gwen beamed and leaned over to give him a quick kiss on the cheek before opening her door and climbing out. Merlin followed at a slower pace, shoving his hands in his front jeans pockets as they approached the massive front door. He had time to wonder briefly if Morgana and her brother had a butler before Gwen pressed the doorbell. Surprisingly, it only took a minute or so before the door swung open, Morgana on the other side.

"Gwen!" she said happily, a wide smile on her face. "I'm so glad you made it." Her gaze landed on Merlin and something in her smile shifted, turning it just this side of wicked. "Merlin, right? I'm happy you came. I'm looking forward to talking to you while you're sober."

Merlin flushed, smiling ruefully. "Yeah, sorry about that. I don't normally drink that much."

"Yes he does," Gwen countered in a mock whisper, and Merlin glared at her.

Morgana's smile widened and she stepped back from the door. "Come on in, we've nearly got everything ready." Gwen stepped through the mile-wide doorway and Merlin followed, unable to stop himself from looking around with wide eyes. Morgana shut the door and led them toward a hallway off to the side. "I know this place is a bit much to take in, but it's really not as bad as it looks."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Gwen offered.

"No, I'm pretty sure we have everything covered," Morgana said, but then she paused and turned to Merlin. "Oh! Would you mind helping my brother gather wood for the bonfire? He'll probably go looking through the bit of forest not far from the back of the house."

Merlin blinked. "Um. Okay."

"Wonderful," Morgana said, grin widening. "Come on then, you can get to the backyard through the kitchen."

"So do you host parties like this often?" Gwen asked once they reached the room, eyeing the huge spread of food on the main island countertop.

"Only for the important holidays," Morgana explained, leading them through a set of wide-open French doors. "Beltane, Samhain, Yule. Of course, Arthur throws a lot of parties with his mates, but he usually lets me handle the big ones without too much arguing."

Merlin trailed behind them as they talked, glancing around the immaculately landscaped backyard. He couldn't help but be impressed, however reluctantly it was. Not too far out he could see several patio-type tables and even more chairs scattered around, large metal buckets full of ice and drinks spread between them. Directly in the center of it all was a circle of dirt, surrounded with large stones.

Ahead of him, Gwen and Morgana were snickering about something, and when they glanced at him briefly he couldn't help but wonder if maybe he had something on his face.

"Arthur!" Morgana suddenly called, glancing around. "Where are you? I've got someone else to help with gathering the firewood."

"I'm right here, Morgana. There's no need to shout."

Merlin jumped at the sudden, close sound of the voice behind him, whirling around to see wicked blue eyes and a smug grin full of slightly crooked teeth. He blinked in confusion for a few seconds before he realized exactly who he was looking at.

Well _shit_.

"Arthur," Morgana said gleefully as she turned to him, and in that moment several things clicked into place for Merlin. "You remember Gwen and Merlin from last night?"

"Oh, I remember," Arthur said, crossing his arms even as his grin grew wider.

Merlin glared fiercely at Gwen, who only blinked innocently at him in return. "I hate you _so_ much right now," he said honestly.

"Of course you do, love," Gwen said, and grinned shamelessly.

"What's the matter, _Merlin_?" Arthur asked, grin turning into a full-blown smirk. "You weren't told that you would be partying at the home of the man whose cock you begged to suck?"

Merlin closed his eyes for a second, jaw clenching, and when he opened them again Arthur was obviously trying to hold back his laughter.

"Don't be crass," Morgana chided, but her voice was still teasing. "Merlin here has generously agreed to help gather wood for the bonfire. Why don't you show him the best areas to look?"

"I've changed my mind," Merlin said darkly. "I think I'll just wait in the car." He turned to go and suddenly found his elbow encased in a rather strong grip.

"Don't run away," Arthur said, and really, Merlin thought, his face had to be hurting from all the grinning he was doing. "The party hasn't even started."

"I've locked the car anyway," Gwen said dismissively, and Merlin glared at her again.

Morgana linked her arm through Gwen's and smiled innocently. "I think I'm going to go show Gwen around before the rest of the guests start arriving. You boys don't take too long!" They turned to go and Merlin was positive he heard them giggle.

There was a sharp tug on his elbow and he squawked indignantly, stumbling briefly before righting himself and snatching his arm from Arthur's grip. "I can walk on my own, thank you," Merlin said icily.

"Right," Arthur said, as though he doubted the truth of this statement. "Well, come on, then. We're going to need enough wood to build a fairly decent fire, and I doubt your scrawny arms will be able to carry much at one time."

He turned and started walking toward the woods nearby, clearly expecting Merlin to follow him. Scowling fiercely, Merlin considered his very short list of options, and then trudged unhappily behind Arthur. It didn't take long before they were out of sight of the house, surrounded by trees and picking up as many fallen limbs and large sticks as they could carry.

He was never forgiving Gwen for this. Ever.

"So, Merlin," Arthur started once they'd been gathering for a while, and Merlin's scowl immediately returned. "Was it as good for you as it was for me?"

Merlin stared at him, shifting his armful of wood carefully. "Seriously," he said flatly. "Did you seriously just say that to me?"

"I think it was," Arthur continued, ignoring him and picking up another stick. "Considering I didn't even have to return the favour."

Merlin flushed hotly. "I am never ever going anywhere with Gwen ever again. Especially if there is alcohol involved."

"Oh come on," Arthur laughed. "You can't say it wasn't worth it. All those noises you were making, the _enthusiasm_ you put behind it—"

Merlin turned and walked away.

~*~

"So," Arthur said from behind him as he dumped his third load of wood onto the quickly growing pile. "Do you often go down on random men in club bathrooms? Or am I just special?"

Merlin took a deep breath and reminded himself that murder was never a good idea. "Yes, I do, and no, you're not."

"Uh-huh," Arthur said doubtfully. "I've got my own loo, you know. Really big."

"Is that right?" Merlin asked, and smiled sweetly when Arthur nodded. "In that case, go drown yourself in the toilet."

Arthur laughed. "You know, I don't think I believe you. If I were to guess from your, er, _technique_, I'd say it's been a while since you've been with anybody."

"I was _drunk_!" Merlin cried indignantly. "And I will have you know that my sex life is plenty active!"

Arthur made a thoughtful noise, lips twitching. "Really? Because Morgana told me that Gwen said you've had a bit of a dry spell lately." Merlin stared, and Arthur grinned wickedly. "It's no wonder you were all over me."

"You knew I would be here," Merlin stated, feeling completely and utterly betrayed.

"Of course I did," Arthur said with a derisive laugh. "You didn't honestly think I would have let Morgana invite Gwen without taking advantage of the opportunity to see your face when you realized exactly where you were?"

Merlin shook his head and looked away. "Great. Wonderful." He turned and headed back toward the open French doors.

"Where are you going?" Arthur called after him in obvious amusement. "We're not done getting all the firewood."

"Get it yourself," Merlin snapped, and wondered how many good hiding places there were in a house that large.

~*~

He somehow managed to avoid everybody for the next hour or so (truthfully, it was because he had found some sort of large storage room and had settled himself behind a stack of large plastic bins; logically Merlin knew he couldn't stay there all night, but he was at least going to wait long enough for Gwen to have had enough to drink so that he would have a good enough excuse to take her keys).

Unfortunately, because his life sucked and nothing ever went his way (seriously, _nothing_), he was found by the person he least wanted to see.

"Are you _sulking_?" Arthur asked in delight, leaning his arms on the top bin and gazing down at where Merlin was sitting with his back against the wall. "What are you, five?" When Merlin did nothing but grit his teeth and glare heatedly at the opposite wall, Arthur snorted. "Come on, quit being such a girl. There's a party going on, and you can't spend the whole night in here."

"Watch me," Merlin said tightly. "And I am _not_ a girl."

Arthur stared at him for a moment, and then finally stepped around the bins. "Right," he said, and reached down to grip both of Merlin's wrists, hauling him up to his feet.

"What the hell?" Merlin yelled, struggling against Arthur's grip. Okay, he was definitely going to have to join a gym. "Let me go!"

"Nope," Arthur said cheerfully, but did move his hand to Merlin's upper arm instead. Of course, he then proceeded to drag Merlin bodily from the room, down three hallways to the kitchen, and out the doors to the backyard where there were now so many people Merlin blinked in surprise.

"Great, I'm out here," he said flatly, and yanked on his arm. "You can let me go now."

Arthur ignored him, pausing to glance around. "There they are," he finally said, and continued to drag Merlin along.

"Who?" Merlin asked, trying desperately to dig his feet in. It wasn't working.

"Leon!" Arthur called as they approached two dark haired men. "Lance. Come here, I want to introduce you to someone." He paused, and sent Merlin a wicked grin. "_Properly_ introduce, rather."

"Oh God," Merlin groaned.

"Where have you been?" the man with the curlier hair asked Arthur. "We expected to see you as soon as we got here."

"Looking for this idiot," Arthur answered, and Merlin glowered at him. "Leon, you remember Merlin don't you?" He pushed Merlin forward a little. "The man who was so desperate to suck me off last night."

"I seriously hate you," Merlin said.

"And this is Lance," Arthur continued, gesturing to the other man. He leaned closer to Merlin and whispered loudly, "They were the two you couldn't be bothered to even look at because you wanted me so much."

"You are such a prick," Lance huffed with amusement, and Merlin really didn't think this night could get any worse.

Leon shook his head, lips twisting into a smile. "You're embarrassing him, Arthur."

"I know," Arthur said with a grin.

Merlin yanked once more on his arm, stumbling slightly when Arthur unexpectedly released him. "Fuck off," he snapped angrily, and then turned on his heel to stalk back toward the house. He could seek out a new hiding place; it couldn't be that hard to discover a place Arthur wouldn't think to look.

"It's _my_ house, Merlin. If you go back inside I'll just find you and drag you out again," Arthur called after him.

Merlin stopped, took a deep breath, and turned in the direction of the tables.

~*~

"Are you having fun?" Gwen asked, giving him a leering grin as she dropped down onto the ground next to where Merlin was sitting in front of the bonfire.

"Not really, no," Merlin answered flatly, picking at the label on his beer bottle. "Also, I'm not talking to you."

Gwen laughed. "It can't be that bad."

"It can, and it is," Merlin contradicted sullenly, and then glared at her. "You bloody ambushed me."

"I did not _ambush_ you," Gwen said in amusement.

"Oh really?" Merlin asked in mock-thought. "What would you call it then? Because I sure as hell didn't expect to be tricked into coming to the home of the man I gave a drunken blowjob to in the bloody bathroom of a club! You knew exactly where we were going and who lived here, and even _he_ knew I was coming, but you didn't think that maybe _I_ would want to know?"

"You wouldn't have come if I had told you. It was the only way to get you here," Gwen said, frowning slightly.

Merlin snorted. "For what purpose? To completely humiliate me? Every single one of you has been laughing at me the entire time we've been here."

"No!" Gwen insisted, shaking her head. "That's not it at all! You and Arthur—"

"What, would be good together?" Merlin cut in sarcastically. "So you and Morgana thought you'd play matchmaker."

Gwen scowled. "You're being an arse."

"What did you expect?" Merlin asked in exasperation. "Rainbows and butterflies and me and Arthur to immediately click like in cheesy romance films? Like I said before—_completely humiliated_."

"I really think you're being overdramatic about this," Gwen pointed out stiffly. "Morgana said Arthur could be a bit of a prat sometimes, but that he's really not as bad as he makes himself out to be. You might actually like him if you got to know him."

Merlin sat up straighter and leaned forward to look her in the eye. "Gwen, he hasn't once stopped making fun of me. Not once. How am I supposed to get to know him when he won't shut up about last night? Not that I even _want_ to get to know him at this point. And you all seem to think that it's just some great bloody joke—" his tone became sarcastic again, "—oh, look, there goes Merlin! He did something stupid while drunk, so let's all give him hell!"

Gwen looked slightly stunned, a mixture of guilt and hurt flashing across her face. "Merlin, that's not—"

"Go away," Merlin interrupted wearily, looking back down at his beer bottle. "Find me when you're ready to go."

A few seconds of silence passed, and then Gwen got up and turned to leave. She only made it a few steps before striding back towards him, chin lifted stubbornly.

"Just so you know," she said coolly, glaring down at him, "Arthur noticed you first last night. That's why Morgana came to talk to me in the first place—she wanted to find out if you were gay because he was interested. So I pointed him out to you and _you_ are the one who proceeded to make a complete fool of yourself."

Merlin could do nothing more than gape as she walked away.

~*~

Okay, he'd been an arse. A really big arse, actually, because Gwen didn't have a malicious bone in her body and Merlin knew this better than anyone. It wasn't in the least her fault that Arthur was a bastard, even if he did still think that she could have given him some kind of warning. Merlin sighed heavily and downed the rest of his beer before standing and heading in the direction Gwen had disappeared.

There were people everywhere, and Merlin didn't know a single one of them. He caught a glimpse of Arthur's friends across the yard but there was no way in hell he was going to talk to them voluntarily. Arthur himself wasn't anywhere that Merlin could see, and he wasn't entirely sure that was a good thing.

Tossing his empty bottle into one of the many bins provided, he wove his way through the crowd. It took him three rounds of the yard (carefully avoiding Leon and Lance) before he gave up and started for the house. Merlin really, really hoped that Gwen and Morgana hadn't taken off to themselves somewhere because walking in on that would just be awkward.

Many of the rooms inside the house were locked (as he had discovered earlier on his mission to find a good spot to hide) so he made his way through the ones that were open. They were all empty, so he kept going (really, how many rooms did two people need?) and before long he was standing in the middle of what looked like a game room with no knowledge of how he actually got there.

"Well fuck," Merlin muttered, and then eyed the wall sized big screen television and the Wii hooked up to it. It wouldn't really matter if he played a game or two while waiting for someone to find him, would it?

"Is there a reason you've been traipsing through our house like you live here too?"

Merlin startled and whirled around at the sound of the now familiar voice, scowl already in place. "I was looking for Gwen. You have too many bloody useless rooms."

"Very true," Arthur agreed, and then kicked the door shut behind him. "Why were you looking for Gwen?"

"That's not really any of your business," Merlin replied hotly. "Seeing as how she's _my_ friend."

Arthur raised an eyebrow and stepped closer. "It kind of is, though," he argued. "Seeing as how you're a guest here, and have taken it upon yourself—twice now, actually—to become familiar with my home."

Merlin flushed and took a step back, which only made Arthur smirk and step forward again. "I wanted to apologize to her," he forced out.

Arthur made a thoughtful noise, moving even closer. "For what?"

"I really don't have to explain anything to you," Merlin snapped, and then blinked when he tried to move away from Arthur again and suddenly found his back against the wall. Fuck.

Arthur smiled, slow and wicked, and took a final step directly into Merlin's personal space, placing one hand on the wall beside his head. "Come on, Merlin. Just tell me."

Merlin clenched his jaw, hands curling into fists. "I was a jerk to her earlier and she didn't deserve it. That's all."

Arthur leaned closer, soft breath ghosting over Merlin's cheek. "Is that right," he said, eyes darkening. "I'm guessing you yelled at her over bringing you here with no warning. Embarrassed about your behavior last night, are you?"

"Fuck off," Merlin snarled, and Arthur chuckled. "I don't appreciate being made into a laughingstock."

And just like that Arthur's gaze turned serious, fingers of his free hand coming up to brush over Merlin's bottom lip. "Nobody's laughing at you, Merlin. Not like you think."

"You've been taking the piss since I got here!" Merlin said indignantly—or as indignantly as he could manage with Arthur's fingers against his mouth (which absolutely _did not_ feel the least bit good, thank you).

Arthur shook his head at that, eyes flicking once to Merlin's before he dropped his hand and leaned in to press their mouths together. Part of Merlin had been expecting it, in all honesty, but what he hadn't been expecting was the hot jolt of arousal that burst through him at the contact. A muffled noise echoed in the back of his throat and a shudder wracked his body.

Arthur moaned softly, pulling back the tiniest amount before slotting their mouths back together and slipping his tongue past Merlin's lips. He pressed fully against him, sliding one leg between Merlin's and rocking his hips forward.

"Oh Christ," Merlin gasped when Arthur pulled his mouth away, vaguely realizing that his hands had come up to grip Arthur's waist. "Wha—what are you doing?"

"Returning the favour." Arthur dragged his tongue up Merlin's jaw, biting down on the soft spot just behind it. "I've wanted to taste you since I first saw you last night," he murmured against Merlin's skin. "Wanted to know how you would feel beneath me, how I could best make you feel good."

Merlin made a strangled noise, tilting his head to allow for better access as Arthur slid teeth and tongue over the flesh of his neck. "Oh. Well. I'd say you're doing a pretty good job of it, actually."

Arthur laughed softly, and then used the hand not braced on the wall to reach down and palm Merlin's hard cock through his jeans. "I can tell," he said, and there was only the slightest hint of smugness behind it.

And then Merlin blinked in shock because Arthur had dropped down to his knees and was flipping the button on Merlin's jeans, pulling down the zip and then dipping his hands beneath the waistband to push them over his hips. Merlin swallowed hard, unable to drag his eyes from the hungry expression on Arthur's face as he stared at Merlin's hard cock.

"Are you going to suck it or just look?" Merlin asked after a moment, trying for cheeky and sounding more breathlessly hopeful.

Arthur flashed a knowing grin up at him and then darted his tongue out, catching the drop of liquid that had been forming at the tip. He twisted his tongue around the head and then closed his mouth around it, sucking lightly. Merlin's breath stuttered and his hands came up to rest on Arthur's shoulders, clenching in the fabric of his t-shirt.

"God, you're a tease," Merlin muttered. Arthur snorted lightly and then slid his mouth down the length of Merlin's cock, until Merlin could feel the back of Arthur's throat with the tip. "Oh, fuck," he whimpered, closing his eyes as his head fell back against the wall with a muffled thump.

Arthur pulled back, dragging his tongue along the underside and sucking again at the head before taking Merlin all the way back in. Merlin made a strangled noise and forced his eyes open to look down at Arthur. His lips were stretched around Merlin's cock, pupils blown wide as he gazed up at Merlin and sucked. Merlin choked, one hand moving from Arthur's shoulder to bury in his hair, gripping hard as his hips rolled forward. Arthur made another noise, fingers curling into the flesh at Merlin's hips. He sucked harder, moving his mouth up and down Merlin's length, tongue twisting and dipping into the slit at the tip.

Arthur swallowed him down to the base, teeth grazing lightly across his skin and tongue working over the vein on the underside, causing Merlin to groan loudly. His hand tightened even more in Arthur's hair, and he was unable to stop himself from making tiny hitching motions with his hips. He needed more of that soft heat around him, more of _Arthur_, and his eyes slid closed as he gave himself over to the sensations. Arthur's nails bit into Merlin's skin and he loosened his jaw, letting Merlin push into his mouth over and over.

"Fuck fuck fuck," Merlin breathed, the hand not twisted in Arthur's hair coming up to cup his jaw, tracing over the bone and down to where his wet lips circled Merlin's cock.

Merlin could feel his orgasm building, heat pooling low in his belly and sparks of pleasure shooting down his spine. It hit him almost unexpectedly, a choked gasp the only warning he could manage before coming hard into Arthur's mouth. Arthur's eyelids fluttered and he swallowed quickly, a single drop escaping to slide down the side of his chin. A groan wrenched from Merlin's chest at the sight, his cock giving one last pulse.

"_Christ_."

Arthur pulled away and grinned up at him, catching the drop of come with his thumb and licking it off. "Hope you aren't disappointed that I didn't get off just from sucking you."

Merlin stared at him, and then dropped his gaze to Arthur's lap. He could see the outline of his hard cock through his jeans, and after only a second's hesitation he dropped down to his knees and reached for Arthur's fly. "Shut up, I was _drunk_," he muttered, and then shoved Arthur's jeans and boxers down.

He quickly licked the palm of his hand and wrapped it around Arthur's cock, reveling in the low moan it caused. The angle was off but Arthur didn't seem to care, gripping Merlin's upper arms and thrusting forward. Merlin immediately set a hard pace, stroking Arthur's cock from base to tip, twisting his wrist at the top before bringing his hand back down.

"Oh, God," Arthur choked out, hips stuttering as he pushed himself into the tight circle of Merlin's hand.

Merlin watched his hand on Arthur's cock for a few seconds and then raised his eyes to see Arthur staring back at him. His eyes were dark, lips parted as his breath left him in tight, hard gasps. Merlin leaned in and pressed their mouths together, tongue sliding inside the wet heat. He tasted himself and groaned softly, strokes speeding as he moved his hand along Arthur's length.

Arthur's breath hitched and then he thrust forward once more before coming, hot liquid covering Merlin's hand and sliding down his wrist. A broken moan echoed into his mouth and Merlin pulled back, his own cock twitching slightly at the look on Arthur's face. He worked him through his release, only letting go when Arthur gave an uncomfortable grimace.

"Well," Arthur said after a few moments, breath ragged as he flashed a grin. "That was definitely better than last night."

Merlin sighed and purposely wiped his hand on Arthur's shirt before tucking himself back into his jeans. "You really are a complete arse."

Arthur laughed and pulled his own jeans up his hips. "So do you want to go out sometime?" he asked, climbing to his feet and holding out a hand to help Merlin up. "We could have a few drinks, maybe get some take away, and then fuck each other stupid."

Merlin considered this carefully, eyeing Arthur's mussed hair and hopeful eyes, before sighing in defeat and giving himself up to what was most likely inevitable anyway. "Yeah," he finally said. "Alright."

Arthur's answering smile was bright and genuine, and Merlin figured he probably could have done worse.


End file.
